Trust your Ranger Instinct, The ways of a Ninja
Trust your Ranger Instinct, The ways of a Ninja is the sixth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Dragon Force. Summary With Hydro Hog, Lothor, Galvanax, Madame Odius, and thier lackeys joining forces with High Roller and the Heylin Legion, the Dragon Force Rangers just team up with the Aquitar, Ninja Storm and Ninja Steel Rangers to stop them. Along the way, a new ally has come to help in thier time of need. Plot The Heylin Legion revived Hydro Hog/The Aquitar Rangers leave for Planet Earth The episode begins at Aquitar where Aurico was alerted with High Roller and the Heylin Legion reviving Hydro Hog, he gathered his teammates and leave their planet to seek help from Earth. The Aquitar, Ninja Storm, and Ninja Steel Rangers came/An urgent matter at hand Meanwhile at Big Green, the Aquitar, Ninja Storm, and Ninja Steel Rangers arrived to seek help from the Dragon Force Rangers and their friends in their time of need. With that, they all agreed to meet with them at Blue Bay Harbor. Arriving at the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academy/Meeting Raiden's brother, Jerome Then, they arrived at the new Wind and Thunder Ninja Academy runed by Shane and his friends. Along the way, they meet with Raiden's younger brother, Jerome who became a new student. Cam found the Aqua Dragon Crystal/The glow has chosen Jerome as it's new wielder Soon, Cam discovered the Aqua Dragon Crystal that holds the Power of Lightning. Just as it kept glowing, it shows that it chose Jerome as it's new wielder which makes him destinded to be the Aqua Dragon Force Ranger. Dashi and ApeTrully showed the manuscript/A new add to the Dragon Force Prophecy Then, Grand Master Dashi and Commander ApeTrully showed the other mentors the manuscript they kept safe. Just when they opened it, it shows a new add to the Dragon Force Prophecy that includs the Dragon Warrior of Lightning. Raiden and his friends begin their ninja training/Jerome joined with his brother After that, Raiden and his friends begin their ninja training with Shane, Brody, and their friends. As fore Jerome, he joined his brother and his friends on their training. The start of the Ninja Power Team Up/Raiden and his friends lead the fight Then, the Dragon Force Rangers begin their Ninja Power Team Up with the Aquitar, Ninja Storm, and Ninja Steel Rangers. With that, Raiden and his friends lead the fight. Jerome make his move/Welding the Power of Lightning/Taking down the baddies At the Dojo, Woo the Wise informed Jerome to use his own weapon as he started to make his move. As he wield the Power of Lightning, he was able to take down as many baddies coming his way. The Ultimate Megazord Team Up begins/New Aqua Power and New Combinations Then, one Jack-Bot fired the gigantification jelliton to make Zurgane, Choobo, Motodrone, Vexacus, Shimazu, Galvanax, Madame Odius, Ripcon, Badonna, General Tynamon, Brax, Lord Draven, and the Galactic Ninjas bigger. With no time to lose, the Dragon Force Rangers begin their new Aqua Power on their Megazords. Along with the Aquitar, Ninja Storm, and Ninja Steel Rangers fighting alongside them, they used new Legendary Aquitar, Ninja Storm, and Ninja Steel Modes thanks to Woo the Wise. The Power Rangers won the fight once again/Raiden's team welcome to his brother Finally, the Power Rangers defeated the baddies once again. Just as they all meet at Big Green, Raiden gave a big team welcome to his brother. With that, Jerome was happy to join Dragon Force. Rangers Dragon Force Rangers Aquitar Rangers Ninja Storm Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Mentors *Grand Master Dashi *Master Monk Guan *Master Fung *Chase Young *Commander ApeTrully Allies *Omi *Kimiko Tohomiko *Raimundo Pedrosa *Clay Bailey *Ping Pong *Dojo Kanojo Cho *Jack Spicer *Jermaine *Jessie Bailey *Chucky Choo *Megan *Klofange *Lin Chung *Jumpy Ghostface *Mighty Ray *Mystique Sonia *Mr. No Hands *Alpha Girl Latifah *Golden Eye Husky *Kowloon *Archer Lee *Hurricane Lee *Panda King *Giraffe King *Woo the Wise *Slug King *Red Face Kwan *Cat King *Octopus King *Oyster-rhana King *Eagle King *Bald Eagle King *Ostrich King *Pterodactyl King *Porcupine King *Fruiter *Wu Song *Ox King *Egret Queen *Sea Elephant King *Ant Queen *Skunk King *Yak King *Parrot King *Stingray King *Blowfish King *Sailor Brothers *Shark King *Hyena King *Barbet King *Snake King *Scorpion King *Yan Ching *Hen Queen *Rhino King *Chameleon Queen *Swamp Hippo King *Dog King *Pig King *Bat King *Sammo Whale *Lion King *Camel King *Spider King *Seagull King and Seagull Prince *Lizard King *Tiger King *Cheetah King and Queen *Bearstomp *Flying Squirrel King *Groundhog King *Air Defense Captain *Leech King *Rock Caterpillar King and Queen *Alpaca King *Lady Green *Fox King *Roto-Wolf King *Sparky White and Sparky Black the Zebra Bros *Crab King *Burly *Duckbill King *Lanternfish King *Flying Fish King *Origin Man *Baboon King *Seahorse Prince *Rattle Diva *Crane King *Turtle King *Peacock Queen *Frog King *Polar Bear King *Koala King *Penguin King *Hermit Crab King *Beetle King *Mano *Sloth King *Tank Commander *Master Chou *Deer King *Owl King *Crocodile King *Jellyfish King *Gorilla King *Kangaroo King *Sheep Queen *Commander of Darkness *Wasp King *Star Nosed Mole King *Armadillo King *Pangolin Queen *Gardener Ching *Rosefinch *Elephant King *Hamster King *Iguana King *Firefly King *T-Rex King *Bald Eagle King *Ostrich King *Pterodactyl King *Yeti King *Phoenix King *Bronze Giant *Sensei Kanoi Watanabe *Sensei Omino *Cyber Cam *Redbot Civilians * Villains *Heylin Jack *Wuya *Heylin Chase *Heylin Monk Guan *Shadow *Hannibal Roy Bean and his Ying-Ying Bird *Katnappé *Le Mime *Tubbimura *Cyclops *Vlad *Mala Mala Jong *PandaBubba *Gigi *Sibini *Chameleon-Bot *Dyris *Raksha *High Roller *Hydro Hog *Lothor *Zurgane *Choobo *Motodrone *Vexacus *Shimazu *Galvanax *Madame Odius *Ripcon *Cosmo Royale *Badonna *General Tynamon *Brax *Lord Draven *The Galactic Ninjas: Wolvermean, Speedwing, Rygore, and Venoma Trivia * Transcript *Trust your Ranger Instinct, The ways of a Ninja (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Dragon Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5